Colder Than Ice
by Punk Rocker Arashi
Summary: Rated M: possible future chapters and safety. Narai is a young woman who has lost everything. She's been through so much pain she isn't willing to allow anyone in. So what happens when she transfers to a new school and meets a group of interesting boys?
1. Narai

_Narai's Profile_

**© Punk Rocker Arashi (2006)**

**

* * *

  
**

_Name:_ Narai Kisagi

_Pronunciation:_ Nuh-ri Kiss-ah-g-ee

_Age:_ 17

_Gender:_ Female

_Parents:_ Deceased

_Hair:_ 6 ½ inches past waist, base color is black, dark electric blue highlights, blood red tips.

_Eyes:_ Iris is pure black, outside is blood red.

_Height:_ 5'1"

_Weight:_ 102 pounds.

_Description:_ A thin girl with very pale flesh and shockingly delicate features. Cold and distant from all living creatures, but has a smart alack attitude when she does speak to one. After her parents unexplained death, she has shut out the world, becoming frozen in a seemingly everlasting winter. Narai transferred to a new school determined not to allow anybody to pass the walls that surround her heart. She doesn't want to lose any more people that she cares for, thus leading to many heartbreaks for those who have tried to befriend her and make it past this internal raging blizzard.

Narai may seem friendly and polite in her own way when being forced to communicate civilly, but all other times she is considered a mute outcast with the social skills of a rock.


	2. Ch 1 When Blizzards Clash

**Chapter 1**** – ****When Blizzards Clash**

**© Punk Rocker Arashi (2006)**

_Alright, so this is the first time I've actually posted something and I'm doing it in order to meet my beta quota so help me out people! Gimme some feedback that way I can keep on going because its been four years since I worked on this story and I'm really not sure what the plot used to be when I started. ^.^; So gimme your feedback! Oh and just a warning, this is gonna be (hopefully) a more in depth ish kinda story so it's gonna start out slow._

_Edited on: Friday, August 14th 2009.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Good morning, please take your seats. Today we have a new exchange student. She will be joining our class from now on so make her feel at home!" The teacher, called Sensei, announces excitedly.

I am standing out in the hall, waiting for my cue to enter. I can hear several girls whispering and boys shouting, I glance through the window just to see two boys raising their hands simultaneously as the class begins to quiet a bit.

"Yes Yusuke and Kuwabara?" The teacher lets out an exasperated sigh.

A boy in the blue school uniform with orange/red hair and brown eyes says, "Well, Yusuke and I were wondering..." He cuts off with a stupid grin from ear to ear and a thumb directed at a boy with a green suit, chocolate eyes, and slicked black hair with a green tint to it.

_So that's Kuwabara... Which means green over there is Yusuke... Wow, who the hell is that?_ I spot a boy in a pink suit with long, blood red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. _They're nice enough..._ I think as I stare for a moment. Eyes have always fascinated me, you could even say attracted me to certain people. I assume it's because eyes are the gateway to the soul, or so people claim. I hate people with dull eyes. They're always so boring and naive.

Yusuke speaks up, "Hey teach, is she a hottie?" The red-head next to him stares with an incredulous look that clearly says he isn't pleased at all as the class giggles softly.

"Why are you being so immature? Is that really _all_ you can think of?" Those emerald orbs rolling slightly, the corner of his lip twitching as he fights a small smile clearly for his friend and his antics.

"Of course not Kurama, but I just want to be prepared for anything." A coy grin plays on his mouth as he looks at the more feminine male, "And I do have my hopes too, you know?"

_So his name's Kurama, hm? Well it suits him._ I steal a quick look at the obviously frustrated teacher. _He needs to learn how to discipline his students, what a loser. _My gaze moves over the room, back to the rest of the class.

"What about you shrimp?" A male I hadn't noticed before suddenly seems to appear out of nowhere. He adorns a pair of baggy, black 'tripp' pants with red and green stitching as well as chains connected to the pants dangling around by his knees. A black t-shirt with the word 'Slipknot' written across the front clings to his lean form, nails painted a solid black, various small chains around his wrists, a single necklace that looks like a thin wire with a teardrop pendant, a white headband around his forehead that is long enough to hang down his back a bit, black, spiked hair with white bangs, and what appears to be eyeliner on his slitted eyes as far as I can tell as he glares discretely at Kuwabara.

There is a small flicker of the unseen orbs and my attention is captured instantly. _That's odd... I though I saw red..._ I start looking over the strange boy, a small smile slowly creeping onto my features. _Hmm.. Not bad, not at all._

"Yeah Hiei! What about you? You want a hottie or another nerd to be the one to walk through that door? Well?" Yusuke says in an annoyingly teasing tone knowing he won't get a reaction from the other male. He receives a small smirk, his eyes closing all the way. The entire class stares in shock.

Surprisingly enough, he makes a small noise that sounds like, "Hn."

I become slightly frustrated at his lack in social skills. _I want to hear his voice... And see those eyes! Damn it, he closed them all the way now. I didn't even get to see them at all._ I sigh, tossing blue and black strands over my shoulder.

"Shut it." The entire class gapes at Hiei after he practically whispers the words. My eyes lingering on him for another moment, reluctantly moving to the teacher who has his mouth hanging open. The entire room is silent for a few minutes while everyone gathers their wits back around them.

_Hiei... I like that name, it's... Unusual._ My smile grows slightly before disappearing entirely, not leaving a single trace apparent.

The teacher takes a deep breath, once again carrying the usual grin and starts talking with a now relieved sounding voice. "If I don't get to introduce her, you'll _never_ know what she looks like or even what her name is!"

"What _is_ her name, Sensei?" Kurama asks in a polite manner.

The teacher's grin grows, "Kisagi. Narai Kisagi."

"Hey! Doesn't that mean 'dark' or some weird thing like that?" Kuwabara pipes up randomly.

_Well, duh! Basically everyone knows that, moron._ I frown at this.

"Very good Kuwabara! Yes, it does mean 'dark'. Does anyone know what else it can mean?" Sensei asks, looking around the room excitedly.

"Night or evil." Hiei mutters and as he did so my heart skips a beat. The students looking as though they're about to faint.

_He has such a handsome voice._ I stand there in a slight daze when I hear him speak again.

"She's still out in the hall." Once everyone stopped looking as if they died, which took about ten to fifteen minutes minimum, Sensei grins crazily. Hiei is speaking in his class, this is a first. Processing a little late what he said, the teacher jumps then freezes with a horrified expression on his face.

"Well?" Hiei glares menacingly with an agitated ring to his vocals, Kuwabara moving in the way for me to see his eyes. I begin seething. When Kuwabara sits forward again, the orbs closed.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! I had almost forgotten, how rude!" He began inching towards the door slowly.

Kurama turns around to face Hiei who is behind him, slouching in his seat. Hiei barely so much as twitches his head to the side. Kurama, seemingly satisfied, smiles gently and turns back around with a small chuckle. Other than this, Hiei hasn't moved at all. He didn't smile, open his eyes, or even uncross his arms.

Sensei begins speaking again as he nears the door, "Everybody, this is Narai." He announces with a proud air about him as he opens the room to the dim hallway. "Hey! Why aren't you wearing the school uniform that was given to you like you were told to?"

There is a small mumble outside the doorway that only Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei can hear. To everyone else in the class it is utterly silent when the teacher himself isn't speaking.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like it? It's school policy! This isn't a good way to start the school year somewhere new young lady."

Another mumble in return that is getting harder to hear.

"What is _that_ supposed mean?!" The teacher nearly shouting, sounding rather surprised.

Yet another mumble, this time almost unnoticeable.

"Exactly what you said! Don't get smart with me miss." The teacher states, trying to sound menacing and failing as his voice begins to quiver.

"So you're saying you really don't care? At all?" He sounds defeated, voice quickly turning to fear. "Ah! I'm sorry. I'm being very rude! Hah hah hah... Why are you still glaring at me like that? It's creepy..." Sensei lowers his voice at the last part, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sensei re-enters the room leaving the door open, everyone hearing him whisper something about another punk to try to handle and freaky, unnatural, scary teens nowadays at which point he stares at Hiei for a moment before shivering and returning his attention to the whole room.

"Please welcome our newest student. Narai, please come in now." Before he had even finished his sentence, I begin to stride into the room gracefully to the side of the teacher's desk. Everyone's jaws drop again as they stare in awe. I keep my eyes mere slits as I get stared at in silence, knowing what was to come.

I am wearing loose black 'bondage' pants that have dark purple and light blue stitching as well as chains that dangle just below my knees. A fitting black shirt that reads 'Metallica' across the front in silver writing, nails painted black with blue roses in the middle, a single chain around my neck, fingerless gloves, a trench coat that has fur around the edge of the hood as well as the ends of the sleeves, and black and white converse sneakers with red skulls all over them is what I happen to be wearing today, amongst the snake bites on my lips, two rings on the left eyebrow, helix ear piercings and black and red rubber bracelets on each arm.

I scan the room through my slits to see everybody adjusting to my appearance and most making their opinions of me simply based off of this. I see Kurama turn around to Hiei and mouth 'oh my god' to him before turning back to stare a little more. Hiei is looking at me now. His jaw slightly slack, head cocked ever so slightly to the side, eyes fully open, scanning me up and down repeatedly. _His eyes are gorgeous._ I begin to nibble at the inside corner of my mouth. _They're like pools of blood... They're absolutely amazing._ I decide right then I want a closer look at them. I never thought in a million years I'd ever meet another person who's eyes aren't considered 'normal', but there he sits.

I wait for them to come, bombarding me, they always do. It doesn't take long before everybody starts asking the same old questions that I have become accustomed to like, 'Are you a vampire or sick or something? You're so pale!' and of course the favorite, 'How long did it take to dye your hair that way?' Then the teacher does what all the teachers do, he explains my hair and eyes are natural and yes I have proved it.

"Why don't we choose you an escort for your classes and such?" Sensei spoke in an ecstatic voice. Nearly all the guys raise their hands, except Hiei of course, and most of the girls except the few who seem like they can't decide whether or not they like me yet.

"Hmm... Why don't you pick?" Sensei sends a smile my way then one to the students.

I twitch slightly, "Hn."

"Aw, look at that! She has the same exact conversational skills as someone we all know and love! Right Hiei?" Yusuke and Kuwabara chime in unison, turning. Kurama laughs softly to himself at this.

Hiei merely gives his usual response and seeming less than impressed. "Hn."

The teacher begins to clap and announces, "Then it's settled! Hiei, you are now officially partnered with Narai until I say so! You'll need to show her around, help her out if she needs it with anything, be a nice and good person to her, _talk_ to her, and overall be her friend." He rambles for a few minutes as Hiei and I glare at him through our slit of eyes.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude interrupting you Sensei, but I have a question." A flick of red and the smooth voice catch my attention.

"Of course Kurama! What is it?" Sensei exclaims in an overly joyful tone.

"Narai's eyes. You mentioned her hair _and_ her eyes are natural. What did you mean?" He cocks his head to the side a bit with a slightly confused look. Suddenly everyone starts asking the same question simultaneously, agreeing with Kurama.

"Huh?" The teacher looks dumbfounded for a moment before looking at me, currently leaning against the wall with my eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yeah! How the hell are we supposed to know what that means if she never opens them!" Yusuke blurts out in an irritated voice causing all the students to get extremely loud all of a sudden in effort to be louder than the others to be heard.

I sigh lightly, opening my eyes with my usual stare of ice. The entire room seems to go so quiet. It almost feels like I'm in a graveyard as no one speaks or moves, not even seeming like they're breathing as they catch sight of my pure black iris's and the pure blood color that should be white. It has been like this for the last twenty minutes.

Sensei is beginning to seem nervous as he fidgets. "Well... um... Why don't you have a seat next to Hiei?" He stutters on his words.

Silently I walk over and take a seat, slouching slightly as my eyes slide close. I didn't move again for the rest of class.

_Well this went better than last time._


	3. Ch 2 The Unexpected Invitation

**Chapter 2 – The Unexpected Invitation**

**© Punk Rocker Arashi (2010)**

_Kay so this probably is going to seem odd, but I'm dedicating this chapter to DarkSecretLove since she's the one who told me to basically get my ass in gear. She's a doll really, great conversations. She seems to be as random and spastic as myself sometimes… Hmm… Need more coffee… Expect OOCness in all chapters by the way. I don't entirely plan on staying true to their personalities, they are my pawns here after all._

_Standard disclaimer applies the whole I wish but I don't really own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters blah blah blaaaaaaaaaah._

* * *

The hour long class comes to an end, the entirety of the student body populating the classroom in pink uniforms standing and evacuating so they can mingle before the next lesson begins. I remain in my seat for another few moments, watching and assessing my new surroundings. Finally becoming bored of things, I stand and make my way to my locker where I am ambushed by a group of four. I realize quickly it is the same four I sit next to in the first period. I choose to ignore them as I hang my coat inside my personal medal box, already tired of dealing with all the questions about my hair, skin, and eyes as well as personal life from those who dare come near me now.

"So, Narai… We figured since Hiei is absolutely horrible with people skills, we could also be part of your welcoming committee!" Yusuke grins from ear to ear as he speaks, the orange haired boy doing the same as his friend. Hiei is standing against the wall in a similar position as I had when I entered the classroom.

"If you wouldn't mind that is, we would like to show you around." Kurama smiles gently as he comes to stand beside the two fools.

"Hn." I reply with my typical response to people. I see no need to say any more.

"Great!" Kuwabara all but shouts as they wait for me, shutting the door after quickly glancing at what room I need to go to. I look at Kurama as if to say lead the way.

"You seem to have the same schedule as either Hiei or myself. We'll be happy to show you. I will meet you at the end of these classes to take you to the next whereas Hiei will meet you at the end of the others." Kurama seemingly satisfied with himself while pointing to a paper, catches a glare from the shorter male at this remark. Unfazed by the look, he continues his attention on me and I can't help but wonder if he even noticed those bloody orbs burrowing into the back of his skull. "I hope you don't mind, I got a copy of your schedule from Sensei."

A sheepish smile is thrown my way as I make my general response and give him another look. He starts walking while he, Yusuke and Kuwabara start explaining three completely different things at once. As we make our way down the halls, I fall back away from them into my own solitude. It seems Hiei is doing the very same as he is back here as well. I make no move to speak to him; I do try to steal a glance but am caught because he is staring at me. I raise a pierced eyebrow at this, he simply narrows his eyes slightly and his orbs dart to Kurama who abruptly stops. Now I'm getting three wide eyed gawks and one slightly irritated one. No one says another word as we split up. Next class I have with only Kurama and a girl named Botan who seems to be part of their clique as well.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, I had two classes. One with Hiei and a girl named Keiko, the other with Hiei and Kurama. Hiei didn't try to talk to me nor I him, but the others were another story as they constantly tried speaking with me. I don't mind Kurama's gentle pushing or friendly words, they are actually a nice alternative to what I am used to.

It is now lunch and Hiei and I are walking silently to the cafeteria to meet with the others no doubt. I would prefer to just sit outside by myself, I decide to voice this.

"Outside." I never have liked crowds and cafeterias are one of the worst kinds in my opinion. Hiei seems to understand and makes a change of course, leading me to the courtyard. I find a nice tree, jumping so I am hanging off one of the lower branches. I swing myself up and work my way higher until I am hidden by the leaves. I am slightly surprised to see Hiei doing the same as me though. We settle down on our respective branches, both laying against the firm base in content silence on opposite sides but the branches are level. I cross my arms and close my eyes, ready to relax when I hear something dreadful. Yusuke.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You were supposed to meet us at the cafeteria seven minutes ago! I figured Hiei would be here, but you too Narai?" Yusuke pleads in an over dramatizing fashion. I'm beginning to think he is always like this.

"Hn." The response was simultaneous as Yusuke stares in shock, from our classes together Hiei and I had already gotten used to each other as well as the similarities.

"Nooo! Don't tell me you let him convert her to his evil ways already!" Kuwabara shrieks, running up with the rest of the people I have met so far today. The girls begin setting up a picnic beneath the tree as the boys argue it out, Kurama all the while just staring up at us.

"Do you enjoy heights, Narai? Or could it be the trees themselves?" Kurama wonders aloud and seems surprised he gets a response although it was almost completely inaudible.

"Solitude." I breathe the word, still in my position while ignoring the fools, they are quite entertaining though.

The rest of the day was similar to this. I have one other class besides first period with the four boys as well as the rest of the people and it happened to be study hall at the end of the day. I wasn't speaking anymore than usual even when they ask me a question. I sit on the end seat against the wall, feet propped up on the attached stools. Hiei in a similar position but his feet are on the floor as he is on the opposite side of the table. I can't help notice how many things we do so alike. We are in a far back corner, away from the rest of the students and faculty alike. The gang has flocked to Hiei and myself, who were first to arrive with Kurama shortly afterwards since his classroom was closest. They are all discussing something and it happens to catch my attention, eyes opening as I look at them with a blank stare.

"You will come over right?" Yusuke is speaking to me and I do quick analyses to realize everyone is staring at me expectantly.

"Hn? Where?" I ask having not a clue what the conversation is about.

"Our house of course! The four of us," Kuwabara points at Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama. "Live together. The girls are coming over too and so are you! Right?"

I blink, since when did I get mixed up in all of this? "No."

"Why not?" Kurama asks a look of hidden disappointment in his beautiful eyes that causes my decision to waver momentarily. I mean, he's so cute who wouldn't want to spend time with this boy?

"Ask your parents, I'm sure they'd say yes!" Botan throws into the conversation, all nodding in agreement minus Hiei of course. This causes me to give them all a glare filled with icy daggers.

"Don't say those words to me." I hiss under my breath and they all nod in utter shock. Hiei raises a brow at me before he speaks for the first time.

"Just agree and come. If not, they'll force you anyways." As the words leave his mouth those gorgeous bloody orbs turned to me and I couldn't say no. I'm not exactly sure why, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Kurama is looking at Hiei with a sly half smile and a quirked red brow when I finally tear my gaze away which causes me to believe Hiei extending this invitation as well has either never happened before or very rarely happens.

"Fine, but I refuse to participate in anything those fools come up with." I say as I point at the green tinted raven and orange haired boys who had acquired ridiculous grins the second they recovered from staring at Hiei like he had just sprouted five more heads and they were trying to eat each other.

"Agreed." Hiei mutters and then the two of us revert back to our original positions without another sound.

"Sweet! This is going to be awesome!" Keiko squeals as she looks to Botan who was miraculously not spilling any of the drink she is sipping from while nodding vigorously.

"It's going to be so much fun to have another girl around, wait until Shizuru hears about this right Yukina?" Botan begins clapping excitedly as she looks to another girl I had met during one of my classes with Kurama. Apparently this is Hiei's sister though they seem nothing alike.

A small giggle passes the baby blue haired girls lips, "Oh yes! It is going to be so much fun! Especially since Kazuma's sister and now Narai will be joining us."

The woman seems absolutely content as I begin to wonder just exactly what the hell I agreed to.

_This is going to be horrible, why did I have to say yes to him? Hiei, if I have to do anything stupid I am __so__ dragging you down with me!_


	4. Ch 3 A Night Out

Chapter 3 – A Night Out

© Punk Rocker Arashi (2010)

_Insert deadly horrifying disclaimer in a witty fashion right there! :: points to a spot on the page at the top left hand corner::_

_Alrighty then. No clue what is going to come of this chapter seeing as how I have absolutely ZERO clue what's going on inside my head. ^w^_

_**CHANGE**__**:**__ Just a note, changing perspective to third point aka no one in specific. More like an awesome narrator no one ever sees but is always there._

* * *

Narai sighs as she hears the bell that brings her own personal hell with it. She stands and begins to walk towards the door in a slow manner, in no rush whatsoever.

"Hey hey heeeeey! Where are ya goin! You don't know how to get to our house. We," Kuwabara points dramatically to himself and to Yusuke apparently as an afterthought. "Have to show ya!"

"Home first." Narai mutters as she continues her pace, everyone else has already gone as quickly as possible.

"Why don't we all come with ya!" Yusuke more or less states then asks, such an arrogant boy.

"Yusuke, if we all go who will inform Shizuru of our guest? Not only that, but what about the preparations?" Kurama is carrying a look of concern in those emeralds. Narai internally smiles and outwardly spaces out, staring at nothing while standing still. "Why don't only one of us go with her and the rest can set up?" That gentle smile is back on his face as Yusuke's grin falters.

"And how the hell do we decide who's going with her?" Narai opens her mouth to protest, shutting it immediately though as she realizes she has the perfect opportunity to escape.

"Easy, just choose." Hiei joins in the argument annoyed at how he has to stand here still. Kurama sneaks out and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Gomen, Hiei gets irritated if he has to stay in school any longer than necessary. The others… Well they're always like this." A warm smile spreads across his face as he watches them. Narai raises her pierced brow before an idea pops into her mind, a voice yelling at her for not realizing it sooner.

"Why don't you just come with me Kurama?" The air around Narai changed somehow. Before she seemed to be a lot like Hiei himself, now she seemed more like Kurama in a way. She had a thoughtful and more outspoken aura around her or something. Kurama couldn't quite pinpoint the actual change so he shrugs it off.

"Sounds like a good idea, let's escape while we can shall we?" With that, the two walk out of the cafeteria without a noise then make a run for the front doors. Once outside they begin walking instead of running.

"So where do you live Narai?" A slight cock of the head causes crimson locks to sway to the side, a single band holding together a low ponytail.

"Not very far from here, the apartment complex is about a block and a half away." Narai speaks in a matter of fact tone.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, who do you live with?" Another gentle smile, Narai decides that she can get used to Kurama since he seems to be always so kind.

"All of myself." Kurama furrows his brows at the response. A high school student that lives by themselves and not with the legal parent or guardian is strange. _Her manner of speech about herself is odd as well._

"Just you? That's odd." He gets a small smile, a simple tug at the corners of Narai's lips.

"I'm emancipated so it isn't as strange as it appears." Kurama smiles despite his small pang of sadness in his chest.

"Ah, that explains some I suppose. You don't get lonely at all?" A soft chuckle, almost a snicker is heard from the strange girl.

"Impossible." Kurama couldn't figure out what she meant at all. He tried for a good five minutes to decipher the meaning. By the time he decides to ask, they are already at the complex.

"Here." Narai states as she walks through the main door leading to a staircase. They walk in silence and quickly reach apartment number six. "This is it."

Narai unlocks the door and invites the male in with a wave of her hand. She shows him to the living room and hands him a remote after offering him something to drink.

"No thank you." Kurama looks quizzically at the television controller. "Why do I need this?"

"I'm going to take a shower and grab some things; I need to change out of these clothes since they aren't my current self's style." A small smile creeps onto her lips at the puzzled look she gets in return. "Feel free to get comfortable, we'll be here for about thirty to forty minutes. Drying this amount of hair takes a bit, but I don't want to catch a cold."

A chuckle from Kurama and a nod as Narai disappears through a door, presumably her bedroom. Shortly after she reappears and enters another room, most likely the bathroom. Kurama looks at his surroundings. It's a nice little studio apartment, but it looks as though Narai either has a very wide variety of likes or more people live here. Shrugging it off again, he sits and begins flipping through channels. He gets caught in a television show and jumps when he realizes Narai is leaning on the back of the couch near his head.

"Ready?" A half smile on her face. Her hair is in a high ponytail, cascading down her back. Everything about her appearance has changed. She was right when she said the style was to be switched; she was in fact in a completely different one than the gothic punk she appeared to be earlier. Now she wore the same sneakers, a pair of blue jeans that has vines and roses with some small diamonds down her left leg and from her knee down on the right. There is a long, dark blue ribbon tied taught around her neck which allows the ribbon to hang more than half down her back with a small teardrop pendent on it, matching the one in her hair. The charm looks like it holds fire despite the appearance of water. She also adorns a fitting light brown, almost dark tan, shirt that has a large pink rose on the right side with vines snaking their way out of the top and bottom. A ribbon saying "Forever" crosses the top vines and thorns while one saying "Yours" crosses the bottom ones. There are tribal designs around it, sprouting from somewhere beneath the design. A long black sleeved shirt underneath causing a layered effect. What is throwing Kurama off the most though is that there is a set of glasses sitting on her nose, her black lined eyes looking through them.

A pierced brow rises in question, "What's wrong?" She throws her head to the side out of habit in confusion.

A light blush crosses Kurama's cheeks as he realizes he has been staring. How was he supposed to help it though? This girl comes out looking entirely different, clothes covered in the plants he is famous for in another world. "Oh um… Nothing, you just seem different than before." A nervous smile as he watches her place a hand on her hip while righting herself. "You look very pretty… Glasses?"

Narai couldn't help but chuckle at the compliment after the hesitant pause Kurama had done. _What is he so nervous for?_ "Yeah, part of me needs them. We should be going, they're going to come looking for us soon." Another quirk of her lips forms a small smirk.

Kurama jumps at this, "You're right, let's get going. Yusuke is the type to really do it too."

Kurama wonders about what she could have meant by a part of her needs the glasses, she is so strange to him that he doesn't know what to make of her yet. He opens the door for her as she throws on her fur rimmed trench coat. It is quickly locked and they hurry out of the building.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

They finally make it to the house in one piece, carrying a pleasant conversation as Kurama invites her in. _It's strange; she really does seem different than before. Maybe it's because we're no longer at school?_

His thoughts are cut short along with the conversing as the two "fools," as Narai calls them, along with the girls all shriek or stare with their jaws on the floor. "Who the hell is _that?_"

"Kazuma, don't be rude!" An older female hits Kuwabara upside the head, sniggering as he rubs the spot and pouts. "You must be Narai, I'm Shizuru."

After introductions and showing Narai where she would sleep so she could drop her bag off as well as allowing more questions to be thrown at her, Kurama brought her back to the living room of the two story building. Everyone is sitting around on the floor and random furniture. Hiei is sitting in the only window sill unfortunately for the multi-toned haired newcomer. _Why does he seem to like all my favorite spots?_ Narai thinks as she watches everyone converse. She feels awkward in a way, standing against the wall. She throws a wishful look to the window which Hiei catches and chuckles to himself. He shifts his position and waves her over with a small smile. Returning the gesture, Narai walks over and sits next to Hiei. Their legs dangling outside as they stare up at the sky, the others drinking and playing some card game.

It is about an hour that passes before they become noticed by a buzzing Kurama who points and snickers while everyone else looks over.

"Hey! Quit getting cozy with Narai Hiei and come here guys!" Yusuke shouts at the two who stiffen visibly and both turn their heads slightly.

"We're not getting 'cozy' you slurring bastard." They say together and then blink at each other, a smirk and snicker escaping the both of them as they have been sipping on some drinks as well.

"Jeez you two are too MUCH!" Botan wails while leaning on Shizuru who almost tips over with her cigarette.

"Botaaan! Be careful!" A surge of giggles erupt within the circle of people who are now all on the floor except those in the window who are gradually trying to figure out how to get around the other.

"Looks like we have no choice." Narai says as she put her hands on Hiei's shoulders for balance as he places a hand on the frame of the window, the other moving to her side to assure she didn't fall out of the second story.

"Guess not." Hiei says while Narai moves her legs over and gets out of the window with Hiei's help. Narai grabs Hiei's hand to help pull him up as they both waver on their feet. They make their way to the gang, Narai sitting next to Kurama and Hiei next to her.

"Looks like she's picked her favorites already." Keiko giggles with Yukina as the three blink at her, confused.

"Aaaaw man!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shout together. "How come you two get the girl? Doesn't Kurama get enough at school?"

"Don't forget Hiei has his own little fan club as well boys." Yukina giggles maniacally at Botan's words.

Three sets of eyes roll as they begin the idle chit chat. A couple more rounds of drinks and cards as well as a variety of games ensue. After a while, some of them headed to bed while the others pass out on the floor. Yukina walks around, placing blankets on them before heading to bed. Narai goes to the kitchen for another drink while Kurama and Hiei are the only ones left for the moment.

"You're being very open around her, at least more than usual. You even allowed and returned some physical contact without the intent to kill." Kurama's lips turned into a sly smirk as Hiei's eyes narrow. The red head fakes a gasp before continuing. "Could Hiei have a crush?"

Hiei narrows his eyes further before hissing his reply. "It's not a crush. There's just something odd about her I guess that draws things out without me realizing it…" He trailed on, too lost in thought and the bout of alcohol to realize he was speaking more than he meant to.

"I know what you mean. Half the things I've done I didn't realize until afterwards which is quite strange for the both of us."

There was silence as they stared at each other, wondering what was happening. The subject at hand sneezing lightly as she walks slowly back into the room and over to the window caught the boys' attention. They glanced at each other again and Kurama let out a big yawn. Looking at Hiei, it was as if they had some form of silent communication. Kurama stands, excusing himself and saying his goodnights. Narai was curled up on the window sill in her baggy Nightmare Before Christmas pajama bottoms and fitting black tank top with Jack Skellington on it.

Hiei watches for a moment from his spot on the floor. He decides to get up and go sit with her, unable to stop himself from thinking he's behaving oddly. He makes himself comfortable then glances at her, realizing she's shivering slightly.

"Cold?" He quirks a brow as a small smile spreads across her face.

"Yeah, a bit. It's worth it for the view though." She says and looks at Hiei before looking back to the clear night sky, the moon is full tonight and the stars are shining brightly as a small breeze passes. Hiei decides to lean back and snatch a blanket off the floor, draping it around her small frame. Jumping slightly Narai looks a little surprised before sending a small thankful smile back. It has been so long since she smiled and now it seems they keep popping up all over the place. The raven haired male just looks to the sky as well. They sit for what feels like hours and probably was. Hiei blinks as he looks down, had he dozed off or was he just too lost in thought? He hadn't noticed the girl place her head on his shoulder nor how she felt cold as death. Habitually he checked for a pulse, luckily he found one and released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

He laughs softly to himself, the female has fallen asleep in the window and he is her pillow. Moving her carefully, he gets himself out of the window and picks her up. He starts towards the stairs since her room is on the bottom flight. He leans his taller frame over hers to see the staircase and freezes when she buries her face in his neck.

"Mm… Warm…" Narai mumbles as she curls a little more into the heat subconsciously. A light crimson staining his cheeks, Hiei starts to move again. He doesn't realize he has an audience as Kurama peeks from his doorway, a smirk and saddened expression crosses his face momentarily before retreating into his room again.

Hiei lays Narai on her bed, blushing again as she mewls and reaches around in her sleep for the warmth to return. He takes the blanket from around his shoulders and drapes it along her curled up form. He frowns, that's his favorite blanket…

A soft, clearly content sigh escapes Narai's lips as she curls more into the material, burying her face in it with a small smile. Her hair falling around the pillow and framing her face as it had been let down once she changed into her pajamas. The corners of the demon's lips curl up as he watches, then turns to return to his own room. _It's not a crush… She's just very cute when she sleeps and I happened to give her my favorite blanket that I am willing to kill people for even thinking of touching… Besides, it's impossible for me to have a crush after only a day of knowing this strange female, right?_


End file.
